The High School Arena
by batsh-crazy
Summary: What if Jaime and Cersei lived in modern times? What would the early days of their relationship look like?


Jaime was left in the dust as his twin sister sped away in the family sports car. He knew it was just the excitement of driving a car alone for the first time, but he was hurt that she didn't want him to go with her, to be a part of the moment.

He felt like he was often being left in the dust around here. She had the better grades, she was the cheerleader... yet no one ever cheered for the lacrosse team. He hadn't known it was such a loser sport when he started. He should have gone for the football team, he thought to himself, still staring after his sister. But he shook his head. No, football was far too brutal, one might say, barbarian. Hockey, however, he could get behind. There were sticks involved, like lacrosse, but players were almost expected to get into fights and use their hands.

Maybe Cersei would cheer for him then.

He examined his picture on his new driver's license. Austere. Commanding. Yes, he would be his sister's equal in the arena of life called high school. He headed back inside. She would be back soon, and he didn't want to be caught staring after her like he missed her or something.

When it was his turn to drive, he would offer to take her along.

* * *

Jaime faced off against some other team of hapless teenagers hidden in helmets and bulky protective gear. He only needed one more victory and he would be on the A team for sure. He was going to get that victory, and he was going to be the best person on the team for the promotion. He glanced to his left where the B team captain stood.

The whistle blew and the ice was a flurry of motion. He moved for the puck, causing small injuries to passing opponents when it could be passed off as an accident. No one caught him at this. No one ever had.

He felt like he had made a strong showing and that the opposing team was a trifle slowed down when the half break was called. He skated into the box and sat down.

"Good game, bro!" a cheerful voice said near his ear.

"Cersei!" he turned with surprise to find her grinning down at him. "I didn't know you were coming! You should have told me!"

"What, and miss your reaction?" she scoffed. "No way. What's a new car good for, anyway, if you don't use it to see your twin brother's game once in a while?"

He smiled. "I think it's a pretty good use." This was the first time he was glad that they both got new cars this summer instead of having to share one car. Sometimes it was inconvenient that his parents had a lot of money.

She gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "I see what you're doing out there, don't think I don't." He froze. Was she going to lecture him?

"Good moves. You'd better win."

He hugged her tighter. He should have known she would understand. He was disappointed that he couldn't really feel her through all that padding, though.

He reexamined that thought as he watched her slip away back to her seat. Feel his sister? That was a little weird, right? He probably shouldn't ever feel his sister as anything other than an amorphous bit of pressure, and warmth and encouragement. When he thought about it, though, he remembered exactly what it felt like when she hugged him, down to the sharp hinges of her body, and... the less sharp parts. Odd.

He cleared his mind of all of that and turned back to the game.

A little while later, as he was wiping splatters of his team captain's blood out of his eyes, he chanced a look up. She was cheering for him amidst the rowdy crowd. He gave a swift victory smile back, before turning back to his team captain to help him off the ice with a face full of sympathy. It wouldn't do for him to look like he had done it on purpose, after all.

He got his victory, and she was the first to congratulate him.

* * *

When the head cheerleader got sick and decided to give up cheerleading, making Cersei captain, Jaime was the first to congratulate her. He kissed her cheek and made small talk about how sad it was that the other girl wasn't feeling well. Cersei just giggled at him.

* * *

Everything felt like it was going really well. Jaime was on top of the world, and Cersei was right there with him. By senior year, there wasn't really anywhere higher to go. That was, until prom came around.

"You are going to prom with the football captain?" Jaime demanded from the doorway to her room. "Everyone's talking about it. You didn't even tell me first?"

Cersei looked up from her window seat. "Yeah, think about it. Who else would I go with?"

Jaime was about to answer her when he realized how it would sound. "Yeah... " he said slowly. "But there are other sports." He got to the part that was really bugging him. "Are you making fun of me? Are you just trying to dangle the one person the school thinks is better than me in front of my face? Are you trying to tell me you think he's better than me, too?"

She raised an eyebrow, and Jaime thought she was trying not to smirk at him, too. "So what if I was?"

He glared at her. "Well, you're wrong. Name one thing he's better at than I am. Besides football, of course, that's cheating."

She considered a moment. "Well, he is pretty good at making out..."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "That muscle-head? No way. I'm better." He crossed his arms defiantly.

Cersei carefully put her book down and got up to stand with her arms crossed in front of him. "Oh yeah?" she said, one eyebrow raised. "Prove it."


End file.
